Hadiah yang Tak Diharapkan
by Hoshino Rie
Summary: Ran diculik! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa lagi jika kejadian itu terjadi tepat pada hari ulang tahun Ran. Hadiah yang sangat tak diharapkannya. Penculikan yang menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya?
1. Kejutan yang Buruk

**Hadiah yang Tak Diharapkan**

**Author of fic : **Hoshino Rie

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan selamanya milik Aoyama Gosho

**Warning : **Mungkin sedikit OOC dan ada banyak kekurangan lainnya, fic pertamaku

**Happy Reading Minna-san! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>Ran diculik! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa lagi jika kejadian itu terjadi tepat pada hari ulang tahun Ran. Hadiah yang sangat tak diharapkannya. Penculikan yang menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya?**

* * *

><p>Pagi ini langit terlihat biru cerah. Dengan awan putih jernih berarak indah memberi sentuhan warna yang makin menambah kesempurnaan. Matahari tampak telah bangkit dari peraduannya dan menyapa setiap orang. Sinarnya lembut menyentuh setiap kehidupan. Tetes embun yang masih tersisa di antara dedaunan membuat pagi ini terasa makin menyejukkan. Burung-burung pun mulai menyanyikan orkestra alam menyambut pagi.<p>

Bagi sebagian orang hari ini mungkin hanyalah hari biasa. Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Tidak ada perayaan hari besar, tidak ada libur. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya hari senin seperti biasa, yang merupakan awal dari kerutinan rangkaian aktivitas di minggu yang baru. Tapi yang pasti, lain halnya dengan gadis itu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa dan bersejarah baginya. Karena 17 tahun yang lalu, di hari inilah dia terlahir ke dunia.

Di tengah kesibukan kota, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan sepunggung tampak membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Merasakan hembus angin menerpa lembut rambutnya. Kulitnya terasa sedikit bergidik ketika angin itu makin bermain di sekitarnya, menyampaikan pesan dari musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Ran Mouri─itulah nama gadis itu─melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari jendela kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang hangat.

Ran menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, hari ini memang hari yang istimewa baginya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum yang membingkai wajahnya perlahan menghilang dan berganti menjadi gurat-gurat kesedihan. Seakan ada duka yang begitu dalam terpancar dari matanya. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tersenyum ceria dan bersemangat menyambut hari ini, tapi…. "Hari ini tak akan sama tanpanya." bisik Ran lirih.

Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening seperti kristal itu mengalir lembut membasahi pipinya. "Shinichi…." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ran mengucapkan nama itu dalam hatinya. Ya, tahun ini tak akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dulu, dia pasti akan sangat bersemangat menyambut hari ini. Dia akan menunggu ucapan dari setiap orang yang dikenalnya, terutama dari laki-laki itu, Shinichi Kudo. Meskipun seingatnya, Shinichi selalu melupakannya. Laki-laki itu memang tak pernah mengingat hal-hal seperti itu. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh kasus.

Ran tersenyum mengingat semuanya. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. Tawa yang akan membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Kemudian dihapusnya air matanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Seakan mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa kembali dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Ran melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

…~oO*Oo~…

Ran terus menapakkan langkah-langkah kakinya santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. "Hari ini di kelas pasti akan heboh lagi." Batin Ran dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Ran!" suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa dengan riang gembira.

"Hai Sonoko." Ran tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sonoko hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Ran. Ini hadiahmu dariku." Ucap Sonoko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak hadiah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah muda.

"Iya, terima kasih Sonoko. Apa ini?" Tanya Ran sambil tersenyum manis. Sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ran dan memberinya hadiah─Ayahnya seperti biasa masih tidur dan Conan menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa─.

"Sama-sama Ran. Kalau mau tahu buka saja. Ah, tidak kusangka sekarang kau sudah semakin bertambah besar. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku memakaikanmu popok." Gurau Sonoko dengan berlagak seperti ibu-ibu yang berkata pada anaknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Sonoko. Mana mungkin kau memakaikanku popok?" jawab Ran sambil tertawa. Sonoko pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Baiklah, aku buka ya." Tambah Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Tanya Sonoko setelah Ran membuka hadiah darinya.  
>"Wah…ini kan baju keluaran terbaru yang sedang diburu anak-anak perempuan di Tokyo. Terima kasih Sonoko. Ini hadiah yang sangat bagus." Jawab Ran senang sambil menyimpannya ke dalam tas.<p>

"Hehehe, iya. Aku sengaja membelinya khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmumu. Kurasa itu akan cocok untukmu. Aku senang kalau kau suka." Ucap Sonoko sambil tersenyum puas.

Tepat setelah itu bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Mereka segera bergegas memasuki kelas.

…~oO*Oo~…

**Ran's POV**

Sekarang, aku telah sampai di Tropical Land. Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Sonoko sebelum aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan saja dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin pergi ke sini…sendiri. Aku tahu dia pasti mencemaskanku dan sedih melihatku, tapi…. Aku menghela napas panjang dan menatap luas tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin kembali kemari dan mengenang semuanya. Di tempat yang menyimpan kenangan manis antara aku dan Shinichi.

Aku mulai menapakkan kaki. Menyusuri semua tempat yang pernah aku lewati bersama laki-laki itu. Menaiki semua wahana yang pernah kami naiki bersama. Melakukan dan mengingat kembali semua hal yang pernah kulakukan bersamanya di sini. Ya, hanya dengan Shinichi. Aku terduduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang sepi dan mencoba tertawa. Tapi kemudian aku mulai menangis. Rasanya…dada ini…begitu sesak…dan sakit. Perasaan rindu yang menggebu ini rasanya sudah tak tertahan lagi dan memaksa keluar bersama air mata yang membanjiri wajah ini.

Aku terus saja menangis. Menikmati kesendirianku. Mengenang semua saat-saat bersama Shinichi. Mengingat semua tentangnya. Aku tahu, dengan datang kemari, ini hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku ingin bisa merasakan kehadirannya melalui semua ingatan bersamanya di tempat ini. Aku ingin sekali lagi merasakan kehangatan di saat-saat bersamanya, meskipun kemudian aku akan kembali merasa jauh lebih sakit. Karena aku pasti akan merasa semakin kehilangannya, seperti saat ini. "Shinichi..." Aku memanggil namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sela isak tangisku. Seakan dengan begitu, laki-laki itu akan datang di hadapanku.

"Kenapa menangis nona? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak di antara isak tangisku. Sebuah suara yang tidak kukenali.

Seketika aku menghentikan tangisku. Perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak enak. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan aku sedang dalam bahaya. Aku sudah akan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat pemilik suara itu sambil menyiapkan pukulan karateku untuk berjaga-jaga, ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menyekapku dari belakang. Aku sempat mencoba meronta dan melawan. Namun…terlambat.

…~oO*Oo~…

.

.

**_To Be Continued~to chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>Selesaiii. Sampai sini dulu chapter satu yang aku buat. Bagaimana menurut minna san? Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan ceritanya kurang menarik. Maklum, ini fic pertamaku, hehe. Jadi, aku ini masih benar-benar pemula yang membutuhkan bantuan dan saran dari senpai-senpai semua. Karena itu, mohon reviewnya.<p>

Silahkan menulis komentar apa saja ; boleh pujian, boleh kritikan, boleh sekedar minta update; semuanya kuterima dengan senang hati─asal jangan flame, ngeri─. Aku percaya, review dari minna san bisa menjadi pelajaran untukku agar dapat lebih baik lagi dan dorongan agar lebih bersemangat meramaikan dunia fanfic. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya *bungkukin badan/ojigi* :D

* * *

><p><strong>**Hoshino Rie**<strong>


	2. Kecemasan dan Harapan

**Hadiah yang Tak Diharapkan**

**Author of fic : **Hoshino Rie

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan selamanya milik Aoyama Gosho

**Warning : **Mungkin sedikit OOC dan ada banyak kekurangan lainnya, fic pertamaku

**Happy Reading Minna-san! :D**

* * *

><p>Denting sang waktu terus berlalu. Pagi telah tergulung siang, dan siang telah tersibak sore. Matahari mulai mengurangi tajam sinarnya, menjadi cahaya lembut keemasan yang menemani keanggunan sore ini. Menyinari segala yang bernaung di bawahnya sambil menunggu waktu yang tersisa untuk pulang. Di salah satu sudut rengkuhannya, seulas cahaya matahari itu menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Mendarat lembut dan menari-nari lincah di atas rambut kecokelatan sebahu yang kini tampak berkilau indah. Namun, sapaan hangat cahaya itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik rambut. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada <em>handphone<em>-nya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk menekan dan menghubungi satu nomor di kontaknya, namun selalu tak ada jawaban.

"Aduh … ke mana sih Ran? Kenapa _handphone_-nya tidak bisa dihubungi? Tidak biasanya dia begini," keluh gadis itu. Sonoko Suzuki, itulah namanya. Dan hal yang membuatnya tak peduli sedetik pun pada pertunjukan manis cahaya sore adalah karena sedari tadi dia terlalu sibuk mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya, Ran, dan tak kunjung berhasil.

Sonoko menghela napas panjang. Setelah lelah menghadapi kegagalan yang sama berulang kali, dia mencoba menghubungi satu nomor di kontaknya lagi, namun kali ini nomor yang berbeda. "Halo, ini Sonoko. Apa Ran ada di rumah?"

Kali ini terdengar suara jawaban dari yang dihubungi. "Oh, Kak Sonoko. Maaf, tapi sepertinya dari tadi Kak Ran belum pulang," suara bocah laki-laki seumuran SD terdengar menjawab dari seberang telepon. Dan tentu saja, bocah laki-laki itu adalah Conan.

"Apa? Belum pulang juga? Tapi ini kan sudah sore. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi," ucap Sonoko resah.

"Memangnya Kak Sonoko tahu di mana Kak Ran? Apa mungkin Kak Ran masih latihan karate seperti biasa?" tanya Conan.

"Tadi sih dia bilang padaku kalau dia mau ke Tropical Land. Tapi seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang. Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal. Jadi, sangat aneh kalau sampai sesore ini Ran belum juga pulang. Sudah begitu, dia tidak menjawab teleponku lagi. Ini sangat tidak biasa," jawab Sonoko panjang lebar.

"Eh? Tropical Land?"

"Benar Conan. Ran bilang dia ingin mengingat kembali semua kenangannya bersama Shinichi di tempat itu. Dia bahkan tak mau aku menemaninya. Ah, Shinichi itu, andai saja dia tahu bahwa Ran begitu merindukannya. Sepenting apa sih kasusnya itu? Apa tak bisa dia melupakan kasusnya barang sehari saja untuk menemui Ran? Bahkan sekali pun itu di hari ulang tahun Ran? Haaah ... Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Ran, tak akan kumaafkan laki-laki itu," gerutu Sonoko.

Conan terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sonoko. Pertama, karena dia lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahun Ran. Yang kedua, Ran ke Tropical Land, dan itu hanya untuk …. Sekarang Conan merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. "Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini! Dia pasti begitu kesepian dan terluka," rutuk Conan dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa begitu bersalah.

"Halo? Conan? Kau masih di sana?" Sebuah suara di seberang telepon menyadarkannya.

"Ah, iya Kak Sonoko. Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Paman dan mencari Kak Ran," sahut Conan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tolong ya Conan. Entah kenapa dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyusulnya karena sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga."

"Iya Kak Sonoko. Terima kasih." Conan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menutup teleponnya. Dia termenung sejenak, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Inspektur Megure dan Paman Takagi, kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Conan seraya membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Conan. Apa Kogoro ada? Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," jawab Inspektur Megure.

"Iya, Paman ada kok. Silahkan masuk," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum sopan.

Inspektur Megure pun masuk, diikuti oleh Takagi di belakangnya. Di dalam, tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah sibuk menonton TV.

"Oh, Inspektur Megure. Tidak biasanya kau kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Kogoro heran.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu bersantaimu Kogoro, tapi ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Inspektur Megure dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah," jawab Kogoro singkat sambil mematikan TV. Sepertinya, dia mulai menyadari situasi yang sedang tidak bersahabat ini.

"Begini, apa sekarang Ran sedang ada di rumah?" tanya Inspektur Megure mengawali.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi Ran belum pulang, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kogoro bingung.

"Belum pulang? Apa kalian tahu tepatnya Ran sekarang ada di mana?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu lebih jelas tidak hanya ditujukan pada Kogoro, tapi juga pada Conan.

"Sebenarnya, barusan Kak Sonoko telepon dan bilang kalau Kak Ran pergi ke Tropical Land. Tapi anehnya sampai sekarang Kak Ran belum pulang juga, padahal tadi pun sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal. Dan lagi, Kak Ran tidak bisa dihubungi," sahut Conan.

"Memangnya ada apa Inspektur Megure? Apa ada yang salah?" Kogoro mulai membaca raut gelisah di wajah Inspektur Megure.

"Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ran sekarang," kata Inspektur Megure.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kogoro heran. Kecemasan mulai menyelimutinya. Begitu juga pada Conan.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini, kepolisian menerima telepon dari laki-laki tidak dikenal. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas, sepertinya dia sengaja menyembunyikan suara aslinya. Tapi yang kami tahu, dia menyuruh kami mengatakan pada Anda bahwa permata paling berharga Anda telah dicuri," jawab Takagi mencoba menjelaskan situasinya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" sentak Kogoro. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya, membuatnya hampir tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tenanglah dulu Kogoro. Kami juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tapi setelah menerima telepon itu, yang bisa kami pikirkan sebagai "permata paling berhargamu" hanyalah Ran. Dan Sepertinya kekhawatiran kami benar jika mendengar keteranganmu tadi," ungkap Inspektur Megure.

"Lalu, apa kalian berhasil melacak lokasi keberadaannya?" tanya Kogoro sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia tampak sangat khawatir. Bagaimana pun, Ran adalah putri semata wayangnya. Sekalipun selama ini tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Ran. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putrinya.

"Di tengah pembicaraan telepon itu, kami telah berhasil menemukan lokasi keberadaannya. Saat itu, penelepon tersebut berada di dalam Tropical Land. Sepertinya, itu menjelaskan kenapa Ran tidak segera kembali dari Tropical Land, seperti yang diceritakan Conan," jelas Takagi.

"Namun, meski begitu kita tidak tahu pasti di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Karena bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan di telepon itu, kami kehilangan lokasinya. Sepertinya, dia langsung menon-aktifkan teleponnya setelah itu," tambah Inspektur Megure.

Conan hanya berdiri kaku sambil mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu dengan seksama tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. "Jadi, Ran diculik? Kalau benar seperti itu, siapa yang telah melakukannya dan untuk apa? Penculik itu bahkan sama sekali tak menyebut tentang uang tebusan. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi jubah hitam? Apa mereka sengaja melakukan ini untuk memancingku keluar? Tapi, bukankah mereka masih berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati?" Derai pertanyaan itu berkecamuk liar dan bermain lincah di pikiran Conan. Namun, di antara semua pertanyaan itu, ada satu pertanyaan besar yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya, "Di mana kau sekarang Ran?"

…~oO*Oo~…

**Ran's POV**

"Enh … Di mana ini? Kenapa begitu gelap dan sesak?" pikirku. Aku membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, ketika kemudian aku menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakiku telah terikat dengan mulut yang dibekap. Aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Ruangan ini begitu sempit dan gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya yang bisa menyusup masuk untuk memberikan penerangan.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga berakhir di sini. Ah, aku ingat! Waktu itu sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal menyapaku dan seseorang menyekapku dari belakang sampai aku kehilangan kesadaran. Kalau begitu, aku diculik? Aku terhenyak dengan kenyataan yang kudapati. Siapa sebenarnya mereka yang telah menculikku dan kenapa? Lalu, di mana aku sekarang?

Di tengah hujaman pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku, entah bagaimana aku merasakan bahwa sekarang tubuhku tengah bergerak. Seperti terdorong begitu saja. Atau mungkin …. Tunggu … bukan. Bukan aku yang bergerak, tapi tempat ini! Aku mulai mencoba mencerna semua ini dan menajamkan indera-inderaku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar sekarang aku berada dalam kendaraan yang sedang melaju di jalanan. Dan jika melihat dari gelapnya dan sempitnya tempatku disekap ini, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bagasi. Aku memang bukan detektif, tapi kurasa ini memang benar. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan jika memang begitu, ke mana mereka akan membawaku?

Aku mulai menggeliat dan mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi semuanya percuma. Tali ini begitu erat mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Aku pun tak bisa berteriak meminta bantuan, karena mereka juga telah membekap mulutku. Aku merasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya sekarang. Ditambah lagi, sempitnya ruang ini membuatku merasa begitu sesak. Begitu sempitnya, bahkan tak bisa sekedar untuk meluruskan tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa berusaha bertahan di sisa tenagaku dan berharap akan ada yang menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada dan menemukanku, entah bagaimana caranya.

Aku mencoba menyemangati dan menghibur diri dengan berkata dalam hati, "Tenanglah Ran Mouri, ayahmu pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya begitu saja. Ya, Ayahmu pasti akan mencarimu. Dan laki-laki itu …." Tiba-tiba sesosok siluet samar-samar tercipta begitu saja di kepalaku. Semakin lama semakin jelas dan tampak nyata, hingga aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan tegas. Sesosok laki-laki dengan seringainya yang khas tampak berdiri tegap dan menatapku lekat. Kemudian, semua kenangan tentangnya bergelayutan di pikiranku. Semakin lama semakin memenuhi otakku, hingga rasanya begitu sesak dan sakit. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Shinichi? Apa kau mendengarku? Di mana kau? Apa kau tahu keadaanku?" Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Hei Shinichi … Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau akan menolongku kali ini?" ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum sedih. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kuhela napas dalam-dalam. "Shinichi …." bisikku lirih dalam hati, bersama sebulir air mata yang jatuh di sela harapan yang masih tersimpan.

…~oO*Oo~…

.

.

**_To Be Continued~to chapter 3_**

* * *

><p>akhirnyaaa, chapter 2 berhasil selesai juga, hehe. Maaf ya minna san, updatenya agak lama. Lagi ada sedikit masalah. Tapi gag nyangka juga sekarang sudah sampai chapter 2. Padahal awal mau publish cerita ini, aku sempet takut dan gag pede. Aku bahkan ragu apa ada yang mau baca ceritaku yang masih amatiran ini. Tapi syukurlah, berkat review dari senpai-senpai semua, aku jadi lebih semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini dan meramaikan dunia fanfic :D<br>Tapi, maaf ya minna san kalau ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. Aku sudah berusaha buat sebaik mungkin. Tapi ya beginilah adanya fic ini. Mohon maklum, ini fic pertamaku. Seperti sebelumnya, silahkan menulis komentar apa saja; boleh pujian, boleh kritikan, boleh sekedar minta update; semuanya kuterima dengan senang hati─asal jangan flame, ngeri─. Dan meski fic ini mungkin gag begitu bagus dan penuh kekurangan, aku harap minna san masih mau RnR. Karena buatku, tulisan gag akan ada artinya tanpa ada yang mau baca. Apa lagi buat yang masih pemula dan butuh dorongan kayak aku, hehe.  
>Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya minna san. *bungkukin badanojigi*

* * *

><p><strong>**Hoshino Rie**<strong>


End file.
